someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Robot Saint
Part 1 Earl drove home in his minivan depressed. He pulled into the driveway of his small house in the suburbs, and walked through the door. The living room at least was spacious, compared to the small, clammy basement. He headed into the kitchen to find Robert, his three-month-old baby in his high chair at the table which his wife, Samantha was sitting patiently at. "Samantha, I don't want our son to ever have to go through torment in life, to ever do something wrong, I want him to be the perfect human, as ignorant and unknowing as the human race is. I want Robert, our son to rise above that. Remember, at five." Four years and nine months later it was Robert's birthday. "Son, you've been everything I've ever wanted, but I want to make sure you stay what I've always wanted." At the dinner table, Robert collapsed. "Good job, Earl." Samantha said. They had sedated Robert, giving them enough time to do what they needed to do. Part 2Category:CreepypastaCategory:Creepypastas Robert awoke in a dark, clammy place. He was strapped to a table. "Lemme go!" Robert screamed. He wasn't used to being restrained in any way, save headlocks that various bullies had attempted to trap him in. Robert eventually got accustomed to his surroundings in the room, which was only lit by a small lamp on an end table next to the one Robert was strapped to, which also hosted a box calender. The current date was September 18th, one day after his birthday. A woman in a black suit entered the room. "Yay, Robert!" The black suited person said. "What are you doing?!" Robert screamed. "Just going to give you the needed pill!" A glass of water was shoved in Robert's face, forcing him to drink it. A pill was shoved in Robert's mouth and Robert swallowed. Earl's log: 9/18/1991 Day one was successful, Robert was successfully administered the anti-depressant. Plus, can you imagine we eventually bribed HIS OWN BABYSITTER to drug him? Ah, the things people will do these days for money. Earl's log: 9/19/1991 Day two has gone about as successful as the last, Robert hasn't found out about Rhonda, his babysitter yet. Earl's log: 9/20/1991 Robert is getting more and more used to anti-depressant visits, yet he still hasn't gotten used to it. Earl's log: 9/21/1991 Robert, well, seems to be getting a bit aggressive. Today he spoke to Rhonda with a few word he didn't learn in THIS household. Again, the anti-depressant delivered successfully. Earl's log: 9/22/1991 Well, today I looked up anti-depressants and saw that they might have negative side effects, but still, the anti-depressant delivered successfully. Part 3 (Two months after the last log) Robert didn't know what time it was, or cared, he just needed things to go smoothly. Before Rhonda came in that day, he broke the cardboard/duct tape bonds and didn't know where to go when he left the light radius of the lamp. However, being in a dark environment for a while had adjusted his eyes to darkness. He ran up the stairs of the basement and was shocked at what he saw, his house. Robert started to cry, but he had something to do, he had to escape. He saw his front door and went through it to outside, and onto his lawn. Just then, a minivan drove up. When his father stepped outside with some groceries, he was stunned at what he saw, his almost-six-year-old son on his lawn. "I knew this would happen." Earl said under his breath. Rhonda stepped outside the minivan carrying a grocery bag. She then reached into her pocket, but Robert didn't give her enough time to do anything, he lunged at her and started to choke her. His father ran inside to call 911, but it was too late, Rhonda was dead. Robert saw that in her pocket there was a gun. He had played with a simple Nerf pistol before, but this was different, you could kill someone. Robert ran inside. "Daddy, why?!" Robert screamed at his father who was almost to the phone. Earl stopped, and then he turned around. Robert hesitated, but pulled the trigger. His father fell to the floor. Epilogue Samantha drove into the driveway in a small car. She got out and screamed at the sight of Rhonda, dead on the pavement. Samantha carefully went inside to the house, unlocked. She saw the dead body of Earl on the living room floor. "Robert!" She said. She ran down to the basement. When she looked at the table she was stunned... there was Robert, her son, holding a gun. "Hi mommy." he said. The End... ~~~ Category:Original Story Category:Real Life Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Fixed